In The Darkness of The Night
by MAX1
Summary: Hermione and her enemy meet, and talk. Then share a passionate kiss.


In the Darkness of The Night

Author's Note: This is my first ever Harry Potter fic. I think its kind of sweet, fluffy. What can I say, I'm a sucker for drama and romance. 

* * *

Hermione Granger walked down the street from a club she felt the cold wind hitting her face, and over that she thought she heard foot steps. If someone was looking to mug her they picked the wrong person. She turned left onto Dicon Drive where her home was. She lived in an apartment on the top floor with her room mate Alexi, who was probable still at the club.

She unlocked the door, and then knew her Alexia was still out. She turned on the lights and went into the kitchen, starved because she refused to order the high priced food at Club Indigo. Perched on her windowsill was a brown and black speckled owl. 'Could it be?'she wondered as she hurried to the owl.

The letter was droped at its feet. Hermione could barely contain her excitement. She ripped open the letter. It contained only a few words. 'Were safe, and we need to meet you at Club Indigo. Tommorow night. Eight o'clock.'

She knew who it was from. Her best friends in all the world. They were safe, which was good to know. She took out a pen a wrote on the letter. 'Good to know. Tommorow night is good.' She put the letter in the owl's outstretched claw, and it flew off. For nights she couldn't get any sleep for worry that the Dark Lord had found them,killed them, and never thought twice about it.

Yes it was true. Voldermont had risen again, and he had killed everyone they knew. Hogwartz had been destroyed along with Albus Dumbledore, and the rest of their teachers including Snape. Everyone she had cared about, even her parents were dead. All except for Harry and Ron. Most of the students had survived, but when Voldermont had attacked, he had reigned down hard. Destroyed everything in his path, but the few people who hadn't sided with the Dark Lord, either hid, or had joined the Alliance of Light, or the rebels called by many. She, Harry, and Ron, had been the founding members. They had been determinded to destroy Voldermont with their last breath.

Now she opened the refridgerator. She wasn't worried about being under attack since she lived in a house protected by so many charms that even Voldermont couldn't get in. She grabbed some left over orange juice out of the fridge and headed outside on the balcony.

She drank the left over juice, and then set in the lawn chair. She sensed his prescense. He'd probable been the one following her from the club.

"What do you want?"asked Hermione.

"Every thing, and anything I desire."

"Thats lovely Malfoy. You always seem to show up when I'm vunerable. So if you ever really plan on killing me, tonight is just as good a night as any."

"Hermione"Draco said. "I read the phrophecy. It is unavoiable."

"Draco, Voldermont will fall. I will never forget how he took my parents life. Never."

"No one is asking you to forget. I know I won't, but if we ever decide on a time to strike, it needs to be when the prophecy says so."

"You chose his side, Malfoy. You did, and that makes you the enemy, but you want to help. For months you've been showing up, getting past the charms somehow, and wanting to bring down your boss. If your going to be around me, Mr.Dark and mysterious, I'd like to know why."

"Maybe I like you."

"You, a Malfoy. Me a mudblood." She smiled darkly. "Nah, you like to be annoying as hell."

He laughed then sat down next to her. "Harry and Ron are safe."

"Yeah Malfoy. Somewhere safe."

"Good, Hermione. That should bring you some peace."

"No. The only peace I crave is Voldermort's dark unbeating heart on a silver plator."

"That would bring many peace, Hermione."

"And you dissapearing would help to."

"Really. I don't think you want me to go."

She sighed. He was very pesky sometimes. "And the dragon, shall drift with a heart." She quoted the phrophecy that had to do with them all. Everyone played a part in it. Harry, Ron, Draco, and herself.

"And the moon shall be his safety." He quoted to, which irritated her because it made her feel close to him. "Very comforting words. When I feel that the darkness is sucking me in to fast, I recite those words. Nice to know that when the time comes, the moon will be my safety."

"Malfoy"she leaned forward, breathing a little fast. 

"Yes"he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me." He did and it went deeper than the two imagined. It felt so right to have his lips against hers. It felt more right than anyhting Hermione had ever known, more right than the darkness of the night.


End file.
